L'énigme des casquettes
by Dagron
Summary: Kaito, Shinichi, Saguru et Heiji se disputent pour savoir qui d'eux quatre est le plus intelligent. Saguru désiste, mais les trois autres ne lâchent pas. Shiho leur propose de décider le tout par une énigme à résoudre. Et êtes vous à la hauteur, lecteur?


_Voici une énigme que j'ai posé sous forme de Fanfiction de détective Conan dans le topic énigmes de Beika Street._

_Je vous la remets ici pour votre bon plaisir..._

-

**L'énigme des Casquettes...**

-

Shinichi Kudo & Heiji Hattori ont tous deux fait la connaissance des lycéens Kaito Kuroba et Saguru Hakuba.

Suite à une conversation assez poussée, et, je dois avouer, quelques péripéties inattendus, nos deux détectives lycéens se rendent compte que Kaito n'avait rien à leur envier niveau intelligence ou connaissances.  
Quant à Saguru, ils s'en doutaient déjà...

C'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent chez le Professeur Agasa, à se querreller pour savoir qui était le plus intelligent d'entre eux.

Shinichi, Heiji et Kaito juraient tous les trois être l'adolescent le plus intelligent.  
Saguru décida de s'en aller, disant qu'il leur donnerait la réponse lorsqu'on aurait arreté le Kid.

Les trois autres l'ignorèrent, et la dispute continua...

Jusqu'à ce que Shiho Miyano, exasperée de les entendre se querreller sur un sujet aussi futile, les interrompit.

"Moi je connais un moyen de vous départager..." fit-elle, d'un sourire narquois...  
"Suivez moi."

Curieux de savoir quel moyen elle comptait utiliser, les trois garçons la suivirent.  
Elle sortit cinq casquettes noires d'un placard et leur montra.  
Trois d'entre elles ne portaient aucun logo, les deux autres avaient, respectivement, un logo SAX et un logo AC/DC.  
Elle leur dit de fermer les yeux ("Sans tricher, Kudô.") et leur mit chacun une casquette sur la tête, avant de ranger les deux restantes.

"Vous pouvez ouvrir les yeux."

Les trois garçons le firent, mais ne comprenaient pas en quoi ça resolvait leur querrelle.

"Chacun d'entre vous doit me dire, rien qu'en regardant les deux autres, si oui ou non la casquette que vous avez sur la tête a un logo."  
("Et sans Miroir de Poche, Kuroba." Le jeune magicien rangea, penaud, l'outil dont il comptait se servir pour tricher.)

Les trois jeunes hommes se regardèrent longuement, aucun ne voulant s'avouer vaincu, mais nul ne sachant la réponse.

Kaito fut le premier à abandonner.  
"J'abandonnes. C'est impossible."

Heiji et Shinichi sourirent, cependant ils n'étaient pas tirés d'affaires.

"Alors?" fit Shiho, "vous ne trouvez pas, messieurs les détectives?"

Ils se regardèrent, l'air de défier l'autre à l'abandon.  
Finalement, Shinichi abandonna.  
"Je ne sais pas si ma casquette a un logo ou non."

Shiho et Kaito regardèrent Heiji, tous sourires, s'attendant à ce qu'il réponde la même chose.

Heiji sourit.  
"Je porte une casquette sans logo."

Shiho et Kaito eurent tout les deux l'air surpris, mais Shinichi ne s'en étonna pas.  
Aprés quelques minutes Kaito fit "Ah!" comme s'il avait compris, mais pas Shiho.

"Comment tu as fait pour savoir?!" demanda-t-elle à Heiji.

-

_Voyons voir, est-ce que vous, lecteur, pouvez trouver la réponse avant de lire la suite?_

_Non?_

_Bon, vous avez droit à une autre chance, voici la suite, une petite élaboration censée vous aiguiller dans le bon sens..._

-

Tandis que Heiji prenait Shiho à part pour lui expliquer sa logique, Shinichi et Kaito enlevèrent leur casquettes et ne furent guére surpris de constater qu'eux non plus n'avait pas eu de casquettes à logo.

"Pourquoi Miyano est-elle aussi surprise de voir que Hattori a deviné?  
C'est pourtant elle qui nous a donné cette énigme à résoudre..." demanda Kaito, se dérigeant vers le placard.

Shinichi y était déjà et n'attendait que la casquette de Heiji, que Kaito était allé chercher, pour ranger les trois casquettes sans logo avec les deux casquettes "Sax" et "AC/DC" qui étaient restés dans le placard tout le long.

"A mon avis, je pense qu'elle pensait que c'était impossible qu'on dévines.  
Elle a voulu nous prendre pour des idiots et nous montrer _à la maniére de la fontaine, avec les deux animaux se disputant un biscuit et le gros chat qui, pour les départager, mange le biscuit. -Note explicative de Dagron- _qu'on était tous aussi bête l'un que l'autre...  
Cela lui ressemblerait bien... M'enfin..."

Il referma le placard, un sourire victorieux aux lèvres...  
"Telle est prise qui croyait prendre."

Il regardait avec une certaine satisfaction la tête que faisait Shiho en entendant l'explication de Heiji.

"Ouais... Mais bon, cela ne nous a appris qu'une chose:  
que Hattori était le plus fier et têtu de nous trois...  
Comment on fait pour savoir qui est le plus intelligent?" dit Kaito.

Il marquait en effet un point.

Shinichi haussa les épaules et dit simplement.  
"Bah, je ne vois plus que la suggestion de Hakuba.  
C'est au premier qui attrapera le Kid!"

Il rit en voyant la tête peu enthousiaste du magicien.

-

_Alors?_

_Toujours pas?  
Vous donnez votre langue au Kuroba?_

_Allons, donc...  
Allez, je vais être gentille, voici la solution:_

-

Heiji avait pris de côté Shiho pour lui expliquer la logique élèmentaire qui, visiblement, lui avait échappé.  
"Ecoute Miyano. C'est simple, il me suffisait de déduire ce à quoi pensaient Kudo et Kuroba pour deviner quelle casquette j'avais sur la tête."

Elle archa un sourcil en l'air.  
"Et qu'est-ce qui empêchait les deux autres d'en faire autant, monsieur le détective? Ils ont tout les deux abandonnés non?"

Là, Heiji sourit.  
"Exactement."

Et, avant qu'il ne puisse continuer, la voix du jeune magicien l'interrompit...  
"File ta casquette, Hattori, Kudô et moi allons les ranger!"

Shiho jeta un regard noir au visage souriant de Kaito.  
Heiji lui passa la casquette sans logo qu'il avait gardé sur la tête.

Tandis que le jeune homme au cheveux ébouriffés retournait vers le placard, il reprit son explication.  
"Déjà, rien qu'en regardant Kudo et Kuroba, je savais qu'ils n'avaient pas de casquettes à logos sur la tête.  
Cependant, pour eux, il était tout à fait possible qu'ils me voient avec une casquette sur la tête et se demandent si la deuxiéme n'étaient pas sur le leur."

Dubitative, Shiho hocha la tête. Elle semblait commencer vaguement à comprendre.  
"Cependant ni Kudo, ni Kuroba ne se sont exclamés 'J'ai une casquette sans logo' en voyant que les deux autres avaient les casquettes à logo.  
Par conséquent, lorsque Kuroba a abandonné..."

"Si tu avais eu un logo sur la tienne, Kudô aurait dû comprendre qu'il n'en avait pas un sur la sienne..."

Heiji sourit de plus belle.  
"Bingo! Et comme je ne me déclarais pas ni n'abandonnais, il n'a pas pu savoir si lui-même en avait une ou pas..."

C'était dur pour lui de ne pas rire devant la tête que faisait Shiho.

""

"Donc, quand il a abandonné j'étais certain que ma casquette n'avait pas de logo."

Shiho soupira.  
"Bon, Monsieur le roi des Têtus, je présume donc que n'importe lequel de vous trois aurait pu déduire célà, à condition de ne pas abandonner trop vite c'est ça?" Sa voix avait ce ton légèrement moqueur.

Heiji fit un peu la tête.  
"Ouais, je pense."

Shiho sourit de cette manière si caractéristique et agaçante.  
"Alors je sais qui est le plus intelligent de vous quatre: Hakuba Saguru!"

"Héé!" fit les trois garçons à l'unisson.

"Bah quoi," répondit la jeune scientifique en sortant de la salle. "L'intelligence, ça se mesure pas à l'Ego, mais à sa mise en pratique.  
Je ne vois pas d'Hakuba ici entrain de jouer à la devinette."

Et sur ce, elle laissa les trois en plan, fort mécontents de cette conclusion.

"C'est décidé..." fit Shinichi.

"C'est au premier qui attrapera Kid." répondit Heiji.

Kaito, quant à lui, bien que fort faché que la jeune femme ait arbitrairement décidé qu'Hakuba était plus intelligent sur lui, sourit de manière satisfait.

"_Le détective qui parviendra à me mettre dérrière des barreaux n'est pas né, ma chére petite dame._"

Et c'est ainsi que Shiho Miyano retrouva la prochaine énigme sous forme de missive de ce trés cher Kid sur sa table de travail!

-

_Et voilà!  
Grand bravo à Kessy qui a trouvé la réponse quand même! _  
-


End file.
